


Blazblue OC Ideas Part 2 Updated finalized

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [2]
Category: BlazBlue, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue OC Ideas Part 2 Updated finalized

Name: Adam

Species: One eyed ghoul

Alias: Night Owl

Age: 27

Affiliation: CCG (Technically not an official member so much as a supporter in certain situations, preferring to avoid them when necessary)

Status: Alive

Occupation: Late night radio DJ (Former), ghoul bounty hunter (Current)

Appearance: Black biker jacket, black motorcycle gloves, black hooded trench coat with the hood always up so as to conceal himself even further form view, black pants, black combat boots, white owl mask.

Drive: Owl Kakuja- Adam materializes a perfect kakuja resembling a large picth black single eyed humanoid owl with wings emerging from the center back. increases speed and attack.

Personality: Monotone, violent (when fighting ghouls)

Skin Tone: White

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Kakugan (Right Eye) Brown (Left Eye)

Likes: Small animals, espresso, motorcycles, club music

Dislikes: Ghouls, CCG, law-breakers, alcohol

Known Relationships: Jennie (Niece), Daniel (Best Friend), Angela (Crush) Sylvia (Lover) Kaneki (Trainer) Touka (Associate), Twyla (daughter), Kristina (associate)

Other: Considers Jennie his niece since Daniel is like a brother to him. Can sustain himself on human food. Only commits cannibalism so that he doesn't have to eat people. Used to have a crush on Angela before helping Daniel ask her out on a date. The CCG had found out about Daniel and Jennie harboring him and were going to arrest them, however Adam negotiated that he would go peacefully if they left them alone. Despite his hatred for the CCG, he had helped them out when a group of ghouls broke out of prison when he was captured and killed the said ghouls without harming a single human being afterwards however he stayed choosing to try and earn the trust of the CCG. Accidentally got caught up in the interdimensional battles of Ragna and his friends when he fought against both Jaykaka and Taokaka mistaking the latter for a new type of ghoul a fight that could have killed both the kaka and her adopted brother had it not been stopped by Ragna himself. Admires Ragna's fighting spirit as it reminds him of his reason for fighting against other ghouls. His alias is the same exact nickname he used back when he worked as a late night radio DJ. After helping the CCG they performed a medical exam on him and found out his RC cells permit him to eat human food. After the discovery he donates his special RC cells to give to other ghouls who want to lead normal lives. He met Sylvia at Anteiku whom even though she was a one eyed ghoul like him he couldn't bring himself to harm her. After talking it out with her he found out Sylvia like him only cannibalises other ghouls. During a fight against one of the Blackened Angel's lackeys Sylvia was severely injured causing Adam to loose control of himself and use his Kakuja for the first time. Afterward Adam confessed to her. Went on to train with Kaneki (Whom Sylvia and Daniel talked him into going to see for help) and eventually learned to control his kakuja. In the middle of a fight on the highway Garret James (A CCG investigator who wanted Adam dead so as to collect his kakuja) attacked Daniel and Jennie with a large splinter group of CCG investigators to draw out Night Owl in his quest to eliminate him. During the fight against Garret's squad Adam used his kagunes to incapacitate the attackers, but was forced on the defensive from having to fight back 20 investigators plus Garret himself. During the fight against the 21 investigators Garret kept telling Adam to show his kagunes "true form" to which Adam had no idea what he was talking about. Garret eventually opted to attack Daniel and Jennie to force Adam to use his kakuja, but was unaware that the fight was being broadcasted on international television. Adam who was aware of this (do to the fact his kakugan provides enhanced vision) used his body as a shield to protect his best friend and his "niece" from the crazed investigator a fight that wound up with Adam being shot with several RC suppressant bullets, several kagunes disemboweled and his right arm severed at the elbow joint and even impaled with a katana like quinque. Adam was left in critical condition from the fight and had taken almost 2 months to heal. He had to obtain a new mask after the old one was shattered from being shot with an RC suppressant bullet. However when Adam lost consciousness Garret was gunned down by Amon whom respected Adam's refusal to eat humans and for his help in defending the CCG during a prison break. His daughter Twyla looks up to him like a super hero. Only allows Twyla to hunt if she is with him. Gave Twyla a similar mask to his but with eyes open with black lenses and gave her the alias Dusk Owlet. Only scolded her once for going off on her own which she ex9lained was her trying to prove she's just as strong as him. Went bat shit crazy on a group of ghouls when they severly injured his "little owlet" as he calls her.

Theme: So long sentiment (Metal Revision By Paul Udarov)


End file.
